This invention relates generally to a hinge and, more particularly, to a hinge for mounting the trunk lid of an automobile for swinging upwardly and downwardly on the vehicle body from a normally closed position to an open position with respect to the trunk compartment of the automobile.
It is desirable for the forward edge of a trunk lid to be located closely adjacent the shelf at the rear window of the automobile in order to increase luggage space. When the trunk lid is so located, the lid must be connected to the body by hinges which enable the lid to quickly move clear of the shelf when the lid is swung upwardly. Conventionally, such hinges include long gooseneck-like arms which, when the lid is closed, are located in the trunk compartment with the forward end portions of the arms located beneath the shelf. Gooseneck arms occupy considerable space in the trunk compartment and significantly reduce its effective capacity.